


The Most Beautiful Monstercat Fan Fiction Ever

by peppercrow



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Monstercat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, This is so phucking old all the memes suck I formally apologize, Tristam's vegan right?, Why am i on this website, Why are you on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppercrow/pseuds/peppercrow
Summary: when the broccoli god is there, its pretty obvious that the brocile is gonna be smonked





	

"Honey I'm home!" Zero shouted from the doorway as she hauled thirty bags of bread sticks through the door with all of her two hands. She had been out shopping and once she found the bread she dropped everything and bought bread sticks instead. I was there and she pushed little kids into freezers it was hilarious. Anyway, she Finally brings the bags in and puts them on the table before starting to stack them in the freezer. She still hadn't heard anything from her husband (tHAT SHE STOLE FROM ME), WRLD. Shrugging her shoulders, she reached into the freezer and recreated the chubby bunny challenge with bread until WRLD snuck up on her. "Oi m8 blaze weed." He said to her. "HUH?" She yelled, whipping her head around and hitting him in the penor *Seinfeld theme plays* *Friends theme plays*. They both did a sword fight until suddenly, the door opens (W H OO S H) and the weed king himself, CustomGrow420 pokes his dead through the door. "Did someone say "Oi m8 blaze weed?!" he said in his fedora tippin' voice. They all blaze a broccoli each. Tristam told everyone to have more broccoli and Mike Darlington walks in and takes all the broccoli for himself because he is a broccoli smoker. Melano walks down the stairs to find what's going on in the kitchen, immediately turning and walking back upstairs. Nitro Fun notices Melano walking up the stairs and asks what's happened. Melano doesn't respond other than a "Don't go down." Then out of nowhere Feint just jumps down the stairs and faints but when he falls blood goes everywhere (sorry Feint). Zero and WRLD stop sword fighting BB) and then make out and die because Mike Darlington wanted them away from his weed. He then proceeded to kill everyone in the building until he was alone.

That was the end of Monstercat..

 

And this story.

Go away now.  
I'm going to go cry in a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry dont sue me


End file.
